The Surprises of the Special Guests
by kaixmaxi
Summary: (Based off the job experience rabbit chats) Working alongside Re:vale and their show NEXT Re:vale, IDOLiSH7, TRIGGER and Re:vale themselves are to do work experiences that have been assigned to them. However, what each of them weren't prepared for are the surprises that were about to be thrust onto them by their special guests during their job experience.
1. The Special Announcement

Iori strode through the studio and greeted each of the crew members politely. He was temporarily working as a newscaster for their work involving 'NEXT Re:vale'. The work experience was certainly fascinating, and he had done everything well so far. He even received praise from his senior announcer. Things should've ended without a hitch and he was confident about that.

However, there was something strange today. Usually, the atmosphere was far more tense and heavy… although it was different today. He pursed his lips, and glanced around curiously. Nothing was off. Each of the employees were setting up as per usual. He took his seat next to his senior announcer and offered his usual morning greeting. "Good morning."

"Morning Iori-kun," he replied and shot Iori a playful smirk.

Iori raised a brow inquisitively, but decided not to inquire any further about it. Strangely, he felt slightly uneasy. The atmosphere was different… his senior announcer was acting in a… more _unique_ manner than usual… things had changed. For reassurance, he opened the manuscript for today. His heart skipped a beat at the special announcement that he had to say today.

'_Izumi Mitsuki's Madly In Love! Marriage On The Way!?_'. Iori wasn't aware of this. He felt strangely flustered and stole a glance at his senior announcer who remained completely unfazed. Iori flipped through the manuscript in a hurry, and skimmed through it. Was Mitsuki's dream of being an idol so short lived that he'd give up his career for the sake of love? What an unexpected romantic.

However, he recalled his brother always excitedly jogging out of their house off to another audition, only to return home and was far more deflated than before and entered his room, not sparing a word to anybody. Was all of that—…?

Suddenly, one of the cameramen raised their hands, exclaiming loudly. "Filming is starting in… three! Two! One!"

Iori quickly regained his composure with his senior announcer donning his professional smile. "Today's news are brought to you by Izumi Iori-kun from IDOLiSH7! We have a special announcement to make. Please look forward to it!" he declared, then cast his gaze towards Iori.

Iori cleared his throat, and also smiled. He had hoped he appeared perfectly normal considering he was completely rattled on the inside. He was expending all of his energy into maintaining his cool composure.

Was his voice normal? Was there a tremor in his voice? He sincerely hoped not. He had to do the job perfectly, just like everything else he had done. This scenario shouldn't have been an exception, even if it was about the love life of his own brother.

"Our special announcement today is about Izumi Mitsuki from the group, IDOLiSH7," Iori started, "The article is titled '_Izumi Mitsuki's Madly In Love! Marriage On The Way!?_'. As a result, we've invited him as a special guest for today's broadcast. Please look forward to his appearance."

A moment later, footsteps began to resound throughout the studio and Mitsuki gradually began to enter the set. It was then at that very moment that the full impact of the situation hit Iori. Mitsuki had been dressed cleanly in a white tuxedo. A black bow tie was fixed at his collar, and his sunset orange hair had been swept to the side in a formal manner.

Iori acknowledged that Mitsuki looked amazing. Today, he had played the part of being a cute _and_ handsome person. Iori wanted to run off to grab a camera and snap pictures of him, print them off and frame them all lavishly in his room. Despite this moment of excitement, a feeling of uncertainty gradually bubbled up within him. Was Mitsuki really going to make a declaration of love on a live news broadcast and potentially damage his idol career? He clenched his fists tightly. His palms were sweating slightly and he attempted to shake off the feeling. He had to continue. Everyone was waiting after all.

"And now, our special guest has arrived," Iori said, stating the obvious. "Will you do us the honour of telling us who the special person in your heart is?"

A tender smile played on Mitsuki's lips and it gradually faded into a cheeky grin. "I can't," he replied as he glided a hand through his hair. "This is a prank after all."

"A prank…" Iori parroted.

It took him a moment for the words to finally register. He instantly turned his gaze towards his senior announcer who had been smirking as he did earlier. He switched his gaze to look at the crew and they were all beaming brightly. At last, he turned to face Mitsuki who had grinned, then proceeded to high-five his senior announcer.

Everyone knew he was being pranked. He was the only one that didn't know - he'd been playing the part of the fool. Almost in an instant, he flushed with his pale complexion turning into that of a bright red.

Izumi Iori was mortified.

"Prank successful!" Mitsuki exclaimed as he flashed the victory pose and gazed directly into the lens of the camera. With that, the camera's lights gradually dimmed down as they took a break to settle down and obviously to have a good laugh, much to Iori's horror.

His senior announcer snaked an arm around Iori whilst he smirked and decided it to be a good opportunity to poke fun at the mortified teenager. "It's been boring since you've succeeded at everything on your first try," he started until smiling warmly and ruffling Iori's hair. "But it was cute how you read this story with your voice shaking."

"M-My voice wasn't shaking!" Iori exclaimed in his defense, and quickly brushed off the older man's arm. He pat down his hair in an attempt to fix it. "I wasn't worried at all!"

He demanded an explanation. Takanashi Tsumugi must've been somewhere. She was definitely let in on the plan and she hadn't informed him of it either. He was still mortified but he needed a rationale. Now that he searched for her, he realised that Mitsuki was also missing.

Did they elope together? He slapped himself mentally. That prank was seriously getting to him - '_Izumi Mitsuki's Madly In Love! Marriage On The Way!?_'. Mitsuki wasn't going to get married to anyone, yet… imagining him in that white tuxedo made him feel lonesome.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket to see an incoming rabbit chat from Mitsuki. He opened it to see a smiling Kinako stamp, and a message right after. '_Don't worry Iori! I'm not going anywhere. Izumi Mitsuki's madly in love with his cute little brother after all! Maybe that can be your next special announcement (lol)_'. Iori pouted and instantly sent back a reply. '_I'm not cute!_' He hesitated in sending his next message of '_You're the one that's cute_'. He decided not to do so and smiled awkwardly.

_'I'm not going anywhere'._

"At least, not for now…" he breathed. With that, he sent a rabbit chat to Tsumugi, and requested for her location.

Someday, Mitsuki would be wearing it for real and be standing at an aisle, arm being offered to the person that he had fallen for. That would've been the day when Iori had to give away his older brother to someone else that loved Mitsuki far more than he did.

When that time came, Iori sincerely hoped that they were a person who was homely, warm and never forgot to smile.


	2. The 'Ground Breaking Ceremony'

Yamato folded his arms across his chest as he observed the bare land of ground that was in front of him and the other carpenters. Today, a Shinto priest would've made an appearance to do a ground breaking ceremony and then they'd all start work. They all stood around idly, and one carpenter approached him to make idle conversation.

"Do you remember the terminology yet?" they inquired curiously.

Yamato hummed in thought until he grinned a little awkwardly. "More or less, yeah," he replied.

There was a lot involved which made it difficult to memorise them all, but he still tried his best considering this was for work. Yamato had to admit that learning the choreography for one of their dances was way easier than remembering all the terminology that related to carpentry.

"The Shinto priest is coming," they pointed out.

With that, Yamato turned his head to see the incoming priest. They had been dressed in the appropriate robes for the occasion and had been slowly approaching the site. As they gradually neared the area, Yamato paused. Didn't they… seem a bit familiar? He squinted his eyes and leaned in a little closer to get a better look.

It hit him instantly. There was no way that Yamato wouldn't recognise that unmistakable blond hair and those sapphire blue gems that they possessed as irises. Their Shinto priest was none other than Rokuya Nagi. Yamato suppressed the urge to recoil back from the surprise of the situation. What was Nagi even doing here?

Yamato stole a glance at the foreman that had been standing a little while away from him. The foreman wore an expression that conveyed nothing but amusement. Yamato paused as he began to realise that Nagi must've been the special guest of his filming day.

Everyone else had one after all, but this was like a bad joke. It was like one of those jokes where someone couldn't even bring themselves to laugh because of how bad it was. If they wanted to make Nagi a priest, it would've been better for him to pose as a pastor instead.

It was an exaggeration, but that was how Yamato felt about it. However, that feeling slowly subsided as he observed Nagi's serious facial expression. He must've had the intention to do it properly.

"Today, I, Rokuya Nagi, will be doing the ground breaking ceremony for this sacred land," he started, "I have received training from a Shinto, so please… rest assured. I bless and cleanse this land…"

Nagi continued to speak, whilst Yamato listened. In seeing that, Yamato felt proud that Nagi was doing this properly. He was really taking this seriously. The corners of his lips curled upwards as Nagi spoke. "With my magical stick, the goddess of all that is adorable, Kokona, will—"

Yamato arched his eyebrows inquisitively. Did he hear that right? Magical stick? Wasn't that the name for the magical rod that Nagi kept within his room? Also… Kokona? He was fairly certain that Kokona was the name for that female character in the anime that Nagi had cherished so much.

Yamato needed a moment to process all of this. As he put everything together, he realised that all of which Nagi said was entirely nonsensical, and it was just Nagi rambling on about Magical Kokona whilst making it sound legitimate. That feeling of proudness quickly diminished and he heaved a sigh. He massaged his temples and found that Nagi had headed over to him. Nagi was beaming and exhilaratingly happy. Seeing him made Yamato feel as though he was looking at a happy puppy.

"Yamato! How was I?" Nagi inquired curiously, "Were you able to see the value of Magical Kokona's appreciation ceremony?"

"Well, I don't mind," Yamato replied. After all, Nagi often held Magical Kokona appreciation meetings within the dorm. "But the others…"

He stole a glance at the other carpenters and they stared at him blankly. Suddenly, they began to roar out in laughter. One of the carpenters dismissed the matter with a simple wave of their hand. "It's fine! Don't look so stressed out about it!"

Another began to laugh as well and approached Nagi. They smacked him enthusiastically on the back, much to Yamato's concern as he observed Nagi's increasingly vexed facial expression. "I seriously thought you were doing it properly, and then I just hear some random anime mumbo jumbo."

"It is not some 'random anime', but Mahou Shoujo Magical Kokona," Nagi corrected quickly as he stared at the carpenter fiercely. "I will now proceed to convert you to Magical Kokona's diehard fan. To start off—"

They chuckled slightly and shook their head in refusal, "No thanks man."

"_Oh… how disappointing_," Nagi sighed as he watched them retreat. Afterwards, he turned to face Yamato. "Will you be working soon? The manager and I will be going on a date later!"

"You mean a ride to your next job?" Yamato teased, and continued. "I'll be working again when the ground breaking ceremony is properly done. Did you know that the tool storage can get up to 45 degrees Celsius on hot days? Onii-san thought it was hotter than a sauna and he's good at those."

Yamato had observed how Nagi had paled at those very words. 45 degrees Celsius was crazy hot, and Nagi already struggled with summers in Japan. He stifled the urge to guffaw, considering how Nagi's expression made it seem as though the world was ending.

"_Oh my god… Jesus…_" Nagi breathed, "I cannot fathom as to how people can spend time in areas higher than 10 degrees Celsius… Northmarea is always full of snow. We aren't used to any kind of hot weather."

Yamato smiled kindly as he recalled the fact that Northmarea was Nagi's home country. One day, he'd like to visit it with Nagi and the other members of IDOLiSH7. They could probably have a shoot there that related to winter. As he thought of that possibility, Tsumugi began to approach and waved to them energetically.

"Good work Nagi-san, and thank you for your hard work Yamato-san!" she beamed and turned to face Nagi. "Nagi-san, it's time for your next job. Shall we get going?"

"_Oh_… then see you later Yamato!" he said as he began to head off with Tsumugi. "Take care from the monster called the tool storage room…"

"It's not that hot today!" he exclaimed.

The experience of today was certainly very exhilarating in a strangely unique manner. Yamato approached the foreman, considering how he had appeared to be so amused when Nagi made his entrance. They noticed Yamato approaching, and waved in greeting. Yamato reciprocated the gesture and took a seat beside the foreman.

"Your friend, Nagi-kun, was it?" the foreman started. Yamato nodded, and the foreman continued. "He was pretty interesting. I'm into anime too, but I'm not into Magical Kokona."

Yamato blinked and was surprised by the newfound information. He couldn't really see the foreman as someone that watched anime, but he nodded nonetheless. If Nagi was here right now, then he'd definitely try to convince the foreman into thinking that Magical Kokona was the best anime there was. Yamato realised he hadn't yet replied, and wondered what he should've said, so he used the first thing that came to mind.

"I-Is that so…" Yamato breathed.

"Yeah. Anyways, a Shinto priest will be coming a little later today to do the ground breaking ceremony properly, so shall we have our lunch break a little earlier to pass the time?"

Yamato nodded and took out his boxed lunch. He still remembered the misunderstanding on his first day where they thought Mitsuki's homemade lunch was Tsumugi's cooking. He clapped his hands together and said his thanks, as per usual. Yamato took a bite of the nikujaga first and paused. It was thicker than usual. This wasn't Mitsuki's cooking. If it wasn't him, then who? Yamato thought back of who could have prepared it.

Yamato prepared boxed lunches for Iori, but Iori wouldn't return the favour this way. He was smart, he'd think of another way. It couldn't have been Tamaki. It would've somehow been modelled after King Pudding . If it was Sougo, it would be deadly spicy so he was instantly out of the question. It couldn't have been Nagi. His cooking skills were disastrous, considering he had mentioned that he never set foot inside the kitchen whilst he still lived in Northmarea. If it was Riku, it would probably be pancakes since that was the easiest thing for Riku to make. Furthermore, he was pretty clumsy but today he didn't have any burn marks, so he was also out of the question.

That left only one person - Takanashi Tsumugi. Did she cook it herself? He couldn't help but feel a smile spread across his lips. It was truly the manager's homemade cooking. He turned over to the foreman and grinned. Yamato was going to brag to him about it, whether he liked it or not.

"I got my manager's homemade cooking," he teased as he relished the nikujaga. "It's _super_ good."

"You got that cute girl's cooking?!" the foreman inquired and inched closer to Yamato whilst he raised his chopsticks over Yamato's boxed lunch. "Come on, share some with me."

"No way," Yamato said as he created some distance between himself and the foreman. "All of this is mine."

"Ugh, greedy," the foreman grunted, until he began to laugh a little. "Ah, youth…"

Whilst he ate, Yamato saw that the actual Shinto priest had approached the site and had already made the appropriate preparations to do the ceremony. Yamato smiled as he observed the differences between the actual ceremony and Nagi's version. They were _way_ different. The only thing similar was their attire and the serious facial expression. He chuckled a little when he thought that only their appearances were similar.

Yamato decided that he would text Tsumugi to thank her for the nikujaga that was in his boxed lunch. He opened her rabbit chat and had just prepared to write a message, although he received a message instead. Tsumugi had thanked him for his hard work.

Yamato decided that he would get to the topic of her handmade food later, and tease her a little about it when that time came, but for now… that matter could wait.


	3. Being Saved By Firefighter Mitsuki

Mitsuki couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Today was going to be his filming day on NEXT Re:vale. He attempted to ease himself, nothing too bad was going to happen. He would just be practising on a dummy and then he would be doing fire hosing. He clenched both his fists tightly - Mitsuki would have to make sure that the force of the fire hosing didn't send him staggering back. As much as he hated to admit it, he was short so the risk of recoiling back from the force of it was higher than usual.

He sharply inhaled and observed himself once again. He was in a firefighter's costume - uniform, cap, safety glasses and everything. With that, he headed off to the set. "Good morning!" he exclaimed.

"Morning Izumi-kun!"

"Good morning Mitsuki-san!"

"Hello Izumi!"

Mitsuki grinned and could already feel himself relaxing at the friendliness of everyone that was on the set. He turned to face the set and gulped. It was an actual building and it would've been empty, save for the dummy that he had to rescue. Today, they were going to be filming a rescue situation and he would be saving the dummy. He slapped both of his cheeks and revitalised himself. He had to make this a success.

"Whenever you're ready, Mitsuki-kun!" a crew member called out.

"I'm ready!" he exclaimed. With that, he took his safety glasses and placed them on the bridge of his nose. They were looking for realistic footage after all. He'd just have to pretend that this was a building on fire and he was running through it to find the dummy.

"Izumi-san!" another person explained as they propped the camera onto a stand. "Filming starts in… three! Two! One!"

_Alright!_ he thought to himself and headed straight in, whilst a cameraman followed behind him quickly to capture every single one of his movements. Mitsuki's first objective was to find the dummy. If a fire started, then wouldn't it have originated from the kitchen? With that thought in mind, it was his first destination. He rushed over there and flinched as he arrived.

Someone had been lying on the floor, and they feigned sickness. Mitsuki recognised them instantly. No one else would have that fiery red hair - it was none other than Nanase Riku. He was shocked and surprised. What was he doing here? Wait, no, no, he should've thought about _why_ he was here. Suddenly, he recalled that every other person had a special guest on their filming day. Was his special guest Riku posing as the dummy? That was the only possibility and it was extremely likely when all factors had been taken into consideration.

Mitsuki dismissed the thought now that he'd come to a conclusion, and hurriedly rushed over to Riku's side. He was expecting it to be a dummy yet he could feel himself hesitating now that it was Riku, someone that he'd known so well. He slapped himself mentally and remembered that he was on a job right now. He had to pretend that Riku was sick and probably on the verge of death from the fire.

"Lie down for me, Riku," Mitsuki breathed.

Riku complied willingly, in between coughs and choked gasps. Mitsuki could really feel himself panicking, Riku was like a veteran actor when it came to feigning illness. It literally almost replicated the moments prior to when Riku was about to suffer from an attack. When that thought occurred to him, a chill rushed through him. It was like Riku was a veteran actor, although it did from personal experience after all. From how realistic this performance was, it made Mitsuki genuinely concerned.

The first thing that came to mind was to do cardiopulmonary resuscitation, or CPR. First was to check the airway, then do a few chest compressions. He pushed down on Riku's chest and allowed his chest to rise. Riku's breathing pace gradually became more steady, yet he was still struggling to breathe. The next step was to breathe oxygen into him through mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

Mitsuki inhaled and felt as though he had taken a gulp of air. He placed his lips against Riku's and exhaled. He breathed in once again and repeated the process. It wasn't until a while later that Riku struggled and brought himself upwards weakly. With that, Mitsuki grabbed one of Riku's arms and placed them over his shoulder. He rushed out with Riku and escaped from the building.

Mitsuki set Riku down gently and took the fire hose. Now within his control, the water gushed outwards rapidly and he felt himself almost recoil from the force of it. It was just as he feared. He quickly stabilised himself before he made a huge blunder. Mitsuki had sincerely hoped that the camera didn't catch the moment where he almost lost his footing. It'd definitely make him look weird, and he didn't want that. This was going to be broadcast and seen by everyone that watched NEXT Re:vale after all.

* * *

A while later after, he had received a break and Mitsuki sighed exhaustedly. Filming was going to be done soon and everything was going smoothly. He had to think of what Yamato's job experience would've been. He already had an idea in mind, and he grinned evilly at the thought of Yamato doing carpentry.

Mitsuki reverted his thoughts back to his own filming experience. It was so surprising when he discovered that Riku was the substitute for the dummy. It was like a variety show where a sudden guest arrives without warning. He had been so surprised when he had stumbled upon Riku. Riku being present at the set was the furthest thing from his mind when the day started.

He recalled how he got caught up in the atmosphere and ended up doing mouth-to-mouth to Riku. Just thinking about it gave him an awkward, fuzzy feeling inside. He could feel his face getting warmer until a sudden realisation hit him. Soon enough, nothing but fear had riddled through Mitsuki. Without a doubt, Tenn would contact him via rabbit chat the moment he saw the broadcast. He'd have to mentally prepare himself for that sort of conversation. Moreover, the other members would definitely watch that broadcast. It was almost _certain_ that the old man would be teasing him over it.

Although, with that thought in mind, Mitsuki wondered if Riku knew they were going to do mouth-to-mouth and decided he would ask Tsumugi later. As he thought of Riku, Mitsuki wondered if he was doing ok. Was all of it really acting? He couldn't shake off that feeling, and needed to know if Riku was well and healthy. If he really was on the verge of having an attack at that point, then Mitsuki would definitely freak out and get really mad at Riku for still continuing to do work when he was so weak.

Mitsuki messaged Tsumugi and thanked her for her hard work. He had plans of getting to the topic of Riku soon, but for now, he would make some quick idle chatter with Tsumugi.


End file.
